Desire
by Siredtoalex
Summary: AU: Rose is crazy for her stepdaughter Luisa. The beginning of a very passionate love story. WARNING: Incest mention (nothing graphic) , sexual content and a small amount of violence.


Desire

Luisa has never experienced a normal life. She was not some kind of witch, or supernatural creature craving for the connection to its dark side. No, Luisa was in fact very human. She injured herself when she accidentally cut herself while shaving, she woke up at four AM to get up and eat the leftovers before Rafael woke up. Luisa was an average girl, not very tall, but not a dwarf either. She had long silky black hair, and god she pulled off this look. Although the almost nineteen-year-old girl was a Latin goddess with an hourglass figure, boys wouldn't notice her. Well, to be honest, one boy did. Nevertheless, neither Luisa nor anyone else counted that one. It was the dearest Rafael, a very handsome tall person. He was also a Latino and he happened to live in the same building as Luisa. No joke, it was fate, as he would say. Their father called it sick. Wait; did I just say their father? Oh! I almost forgot to mention. He was also her older brother.

"You don't understand we love each other! Why don't you believe me? She's everything I have, please, Dad", Rafael pleaded, looking disturbed with the doctor and the guards standing right next to him. "Stop it! You will stay away as long as it is necessary! Moreover, don't you dare to come back while you still keep up with that sick and unbalanced behaviour. Gentlemen, please", his father instructed, but was caught off guard when Luisa came running down. "Dad! This must not happen! He is your son, my brother! You can't just send him away!" she yelled, trying to get to her brother. She knew about his feelings for a long time, and yes, it made her very uncomfortable, but her brother was all the family she had. She clenched her fists when her father held her back. "He's none of that anymore. Let go", the elder man demanded. "I didn't even say goodbye!" she spat while breaking free from her parent and pulled her brother in a tight hug, ignoring the bulge against her stomach. It was a flashlight, she told herself. Do not worry.

"Luisa, trust us. He needs to leave", Rose said, taking the latter in her arms. She was nothing like her Dad. Rose was very loving, gentle and caring. Every time she touched Luisa, she would do it with delicateness. To Rose, Luisa was the most beautiful. She did not spend much time with her stepdaughter, what really saddened her, because she would love to get to know her. The red haired had been openly bisexual, her husband knew about that and sometimes even asked her to look for a girl to bring home, but Rose gladly declined. She didn't like him. His personality was very odd. A cold man who was so pitiful. He drank away the guilt at night, because he knew he ruined his marriage. The love of his life was Calliope, and every time he tried to search comfort in Rose, he realized it over again.

Rose took Luisa's hand and escorted her upstairs. The tingling sensation tickled her, which resulted with her giggling very quietly. "How can you laugh? Are you happy he left?!" Luisa stopped walking and pulled her hand away, while looking aghast. She didn't give her stepmother any chance to reply. "You're just like Emilio! I loved Rafael! He was all I had, and now I'm stuck with these two heartless people pretending to care for me!" she cried and roughly shut the door in front of the slightly older woman's face. Rose hesitated for a single moment, she wasn't entire sure what to tell her stepdaughter but the truth. For now, the redhead stood in silence and listened to Luisa's whimpers and sobs. Luisa leaned against her door, banging her head against it. Rose felt those vibrations and finally decided to talk. "Luisa I.. I am truly sorry. I never meant to hurt you. In fact, if you knew me the way I wanted you to.. You would never question that. But I guess it was my misstep", Rose said, touching Luisa's wooden door. For a moment, Rose imagined Luisa doing the same. She could almost feel her touch. Almost.

Rose bit her lip and turned around, ready to join her annoying husband in the shower. She hadn't showered in six hours and felt not only dirty, but also nasty. She had this shower addiction; it may developed by watching too much Pretty Little Liars.

"Rose?" Luisa asked during the process of opening up. She didn't just open the door to her room, no, Luisa opened up for Rose. She had been taught not to. Her father did not care and Rafael managed to turn everything sexual anyway.

Her stepmother stopped in her tracks and walked towards the black haired. "Sweetie, I'm here. I didn't mean to offend you, trust me. Rafael was a great boy; I know you depended on him. Nevertheless, I can listen, I'm actually very good at it, ask your father", she laughed, trying to ease the tension. Luisa didn't feel like joking around. "You're not my mom. And you will never be", she declared, earning a sigh from the other. "You have no idea…" she trailed off, looking at the picture across the room. It was the only picture of Luisa and her mother. "You two look like twins", she spoke, making Luisa smile.

The resemblance was scary. Not because they were so similar, but because this woman looked nothing like her daughter at all. Of course, Rose knew what Luisa liked to hear. "I dream a lot of her. Do you think it's normal?" she wondered and licked her lip. Luisa felt the urge to taste her full red lips. She drew her eyes away; her mind was constantly replaying the scene. "Why wouldn't it be? You miss her. We always dream about the things we can't have", Rose replied and swallowed. She had to be very careful with her words.

"Why can't we settle for something?" the Latina questioned and sat down on her bed. For a very short moment, Rose thought about doing the same. "Why should we do that? You need to dream big. Do not settle for something what does not fulfil you. Trust me; it will only get more complicated." Luisa started frowning after she listened to Rose. "Does he make you happy, or fulfil you?" she asked, leaving Rose speechless. "I mean … Do you love him? Can't imagine anyone actually liking him", Luisa joked. "It's the family I love, Luisa but I don't think I have found my right place", the American woman explained in order to confuse Luisa.

Their little conversation ended sooner than both of them expected. Rose never felt butterflies in her stomach. She never experienced such a strong attraction. Every move Luisa made fascinated Rose. She was crazy for her. Rose caught her breath every time Luisa looked at her. She thought about her all the time and memorized the way she did all those little things. The way she drank her tee, with her pinkie finger up in the air, because the cup was too hot for her to handle. The way Luisa held her toothbrush. She did everything with the right hand, except brushing her teeth. It looked hilarious. Like someone who just learned to use his or her hands. She was adorable.

It was late, Emilio, Luisa's father went to work. He was the proud owner of a Strip Club on the other side of Phoenix, where they live. Luisa drove off to some party. Her stepmother was never found of her attending to one of those events, but she was a teenager. It was not as if Rose could have stopped her. In addition, she knew what it was like to be young. Rose was 27 years old; her teen years were not that long ago. She was a mother now. Even though she didn't want to. Seeing what happened to Rafael, she would not dare to act on her feelings. It was about three AM when Luisa called Rose. The mature female smelled the liquor through the phone. "Hey mommy, I needs to tell yo somthn", Luisa mumbled. She had no control of her words and spoke again. "You are by near the hottest woman I have come across ever", she continued, making Rose laugh. "It's actually far and ever come across, but I know what you're trying to tell me", Rose answered, and played with her hair. Wait. Was she flirting? No, this could not be. "I'm picking you up, where are you?" she asked and sounded worried. A drunken Luisa was the easiest prey for any guy. Having eavesdropped one of her conversations with Santana the other day, Luisa was still a virgin, much to her delight. "Come and find me. I'll undress for you. Make sure you get here in time" Luisa purred and just hung up. Rose didn't waste a second and jumped up. She was fully dressed, because she knew she would not sleep with Luisa out anyway.

Rose called Santana, hoping her best friend wasn't as drunk. "Oh, Misses Solano, can I help you?" Santana asked while printing her fingernails. She was at home waiting for Brittany to try on her new costume she bought. "Yes, actually. Do you by any chance know where Lu-", Santana dropped her phone when Brittany exit the bathroom in a very tight police officer outfit, leaving nothing to the imagination. "Sorry Misses Solano, I gotta go!" she ejaculated and quickly hung up.

The red haired woman looked disturbed and stunned, but quickly shook the feeling off and got in the car. She drove much faster than the speed limit allowed her to, but right now, she was desperate to find her girl. Her daughter, to correct herself. She instantly stopped the car, when she saw a half-naked girl standing in front of a shabby looking house. Was this the house party she was invited to? Rose looked around and saw tons of people getting it on. They did not care who saw.

"Luisa", Rose yelled and got out of the car. She stormed towards the drunken girl and embraced her in a tight hug. Luisa had something different on her mind and started caressing her back until she reached her destination and squeezed her ass. The action making the teens gathered outside giggle. "Fuck her good Luisa!" a guy called, making Rose blush. "Stop it Luisa", she squirmed and tried to escape the intimacy. "Come" , she demanded, dragging Luisa to her car. "Oh trust me, you will", she added before she got in the car. Rose drove off and tried to calm herself.

Luisa never stopped looking at Rose and eventually placed her hand on her thigh. Rose swallowed and bit her lip this time. "I want to touch every inch of you. Make you beg for me", Luisa told her and took in Rose's scent. "Please … I, just stop talking, alright?" Rose pleaded and gripped the stirring wheel hard. It did not go unseen by Luisa. "I know you want me. I can smell you", Luisa whispered and licked her lips as if she was just about to taste her favourite candy. Rose abruptly stopped the car, tried to shut her legs forcefully and took a deep breath. Her skin felt so hot. Was she on fire? At least she thought! The burning sensation of Luisa's touch was slowly killing her. She needed to get out. "Please…" Rose whimpered and completely froze. She didn't even risk moving. "Let me take care of you", Luisa moaned and took off her bra. Her chest now fully exposed. The older woman tried to look away, she really did, but she was trapped in her own personal hell.

Luisa straddled her lap, not caring about the scenery outside of the car. It was late and the roads were empty. Not like she cared, she was obviously too drunk to even remember her own name. She took her lovers face in her hands and caressed it, before leaning closer. The latter could almost feel her on her lips, when Rose pushed her off in one steady motion. No, she would not let that happen. Not like this. Not ever. "Luisa, I am your mother! You can't seduce me just because you know I-…" Rose stopped and saw the look on Luisa's face who smirked. "You're not. We are not related by blood. Do you think I'm blind? You think I didn't notice the look you gave me when I 'accidentally' dropped my towel in front of you? You think I always lick the spoon after I finished eating like that? I don't. I have been playing this game for too long, and I am tired of playing. I might have a winning complexion, and you're the main prize", she elucidated. Rose started driving again, not caring about the Luisa's speech.

It felt like the longest two minutes. Two minutes in which she made up her mind. Maybe this was perfect. Maybe it was supposed to be like this. Rose could have a shot and if everything turned out the way she wanted to, Luisa would not even remember anything. Emilio would be gone for another two hours. She had the house to herself. They had the house to themselves.

The two women were standing in front of the door; Rose was fumbling with the keys and couldn't manage to open their house Luisa was giggling like a young student with a big ass crush. "Here, let me help you", she whispered seductive, her face so near the red heads that she felt her gasp. The Latina raised her hand and took a hold of her stepmother's in order to take the key.

Everything was blurry for Luisa, but very perspicuous for the other. The sexual tension increased immense as they took one-step after another, coming closer to their destination; the bedroom. Luisa's bedroom. She had not never ever kissed another person, nor did she perform any other activity such as oral service. It wasn't like Luisa to be this demanding and frantic. She always imagined her first time to be some kind of magical experience with someone she deeply cared about. Considering she liked Rose and always found her attractive, Luisa wouldn't particularly repudiate this condition to say at least.

Rose knew about that, and she fully supported her decision. Though she was about to wreck it. "Seeing how you watched me", Luisa started and slowly took off her panties before she went on. "Had always been very flattering. I didn't know why I needed your attention this bad. Now, looking at you, all hot and bothered, I finally realize why." Luisa got so close, Rose felt her not blood related daughter's heartbeat against her rising chest.

She tried to look into Lu's brown orbs; completely ignoring that she only wore her smile. "Never have I ever felt this attracted to someone", she purred in Rose's ear, which she bit shortly after. Concluding the elder woman would not make a move, she confidentially grasped her hand and led it to her core, pressing it against it and making herself moan.

The red head and former expert of avoiding was shocked. She perceived the girl's warm essence on her fingers and was dying to taste her. "I know what you want to do. Do me, Rose", Luisa ordered while rubbing herself against her hand. "I can't, Luisa. Please stop torturing me. If your father finds out…" she tried smothering the girl, failing miserably when Luisa pushed her on the bed. "If you won't meet my needs, I will take care of yours." Luisa was loosing her mind, being controlled by the liquor. Therefore, the darker girl unbuttoned her jeans, not caring about her shirt or bra. She needed Rose too much to bother about it.

Suddenly Luisa pressed her lips against her 'mothers'. Why did it have to be like this? Her so-called father always taking the women she loved most. Losing her mother was the worst thing ever happening to her. Now, having to share the red haired beauty scared her.

On the other hand, Rose did not feel like over thinking right now. Feeling the lips she longed for so long touching hers for the first time was tremendous. The whole world somehow did not move, at least that's what she thought. It did move. The door swung open, showing a very upset Emilio. He looked like a beast. His face turned red, his fists clenching and you could not figure out whom he did want to punch first. "What the fuck is going on here?" he screamed and ran towards them, grabbing Luisa and throwing her off the bed. "Why are you fucking MY wife?" he shouted. "Little correction. I did not fuck her - you interrupted. I was about to though." Rose couldn't believe her ears were not deaf from the shattering scream she just witnessed, but was dumbfounded to experience someone ever talking back. It never happened.

Just as he was about to smack Luisa hard, Rose stood up and received it instead. "Stop it! She is obviously drunk! I took advantage of that Emilio. It was my fault" , Rose exemplified. Much to her delight, her husband was tongue-tied. Rose never cheated on him, nor did she ever mention to have interest in someone else, heck she even refused to have a threesome! He always thought she was the happiest. "Get out." "I will. But I will take Luisa with me." Not seeing her answer coming, Emilio turned around and stared at his naked daughter who didn't make an effort to cover herself.

"You won't", the man decided.

"Yes, I will. Stop me.", she challenged.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Right before he was about to choke the life out of Rose, Luisa stood up and pushed him hard against the wall. She was shaking, now knowing what situation she was in. Handling her liquor was one of her special skills. Completely wasted, Luisa managed to always keep control, if she wanted to. It hit Rose. Of course she could. It was not the amount of tequila that made her want her. It was buried deep inside the teenager. Both women were now discovering this.

"Stay away from us!" , she bawled and quickly snatched a pyjama to dress her while running down the stairs right behind Rose. The red haired took her husband's purse to keep them sheltered for some days.

They knew running away was not a solution. Anyhow, right now, it was everything they needed. Rose didn't want to spend another day under his control. Furthermore she surely would not let Luisa live with this psychopath. They took the car and drove away, their attacker trying to catch up. Of course, he wasn't as fast as the car, though he tried anyways. No one had an idea how long the two drove. It was almost gloomy when they made a stop at a motel. They parked the car behind the building, to prevent Emilio from finding them, if he even put up work to search for them.

In the room, Rose took the opportunity to talk to a now sober Luisa, who did not seem like she forgot last night.

"Hey", Rose said. "You're tired?"

"No, I'm fine." she replied. "About last night … ", Luisa started, sounding very unsure. She was Luisa again. The clumsy, shy and insecure girl Rose fell in love with.

"Forget about it", the latter suggested and sat on the bed. Luisa gathered all courage she had to approach her.

"I don't want to." Her words where well pronounced and she did not whisper either, still Rose asked her to repeat herself. "I don't want to, Rose." She called her Rose again. The name sounded different on her lips. Like it was their determination to say it. It felt so right. Every letter Luisa spoke echoed in the pale woman's head.

"Why?"

"You know why, Rosalina." Luisa declared and lost herself in her lover's bright eyes. "I didn't tease you just because I wanted to feel the power of messing with someone." she started. "I was curious if you … Well, fancy me. The way I fancy you."

"How could you ever doubt someone didn't fancy you, honey?" the taller woman questioned clearly puzzled. "You are the girl that I have been dreaming of ever since I was a little girl." The reply made Luisa burst out laughing. "Were you just quoting Black Kids?" she asked with a grin.

"Well… Yes, But -"

"I can't believe I actually ran away with you."

"I'm glad you did. We have a lot to figure out", Rose pointed out while biting her lip.

"I can't wait", the Latin girl responded and leaned in, making Rose blush. It wasn't their first kiss, but it sure felt like it. Both women looked each other deeply in the eyes, until one shortened the distance and placed an open mouth kiss on her lover's lips.

The fireworks both of them experienced while deepening the kiss were unutterable. Neither of them would have thought a kiss could feel like this.

The entire question they had were answered by the sweet contact. There was no doubt, no second thought or a hint of regret. It was just them, finally realizing what they have known for months.


End file.
